


Remember Me

by GofyTomcat1



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GofyTomcat1/pseuds/GofyTomcat1
Summary: Rogue One is gone. Their legacies, however, have only just begun.Songfic for Coco's "Remember Me."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Remember Me

  
****  
 _Remember me_  
 _Though I have to say goodbye_  
 _Remember me_  
 _Don't let it make you cry_  
 _For even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart_  
 _I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart_  
***  
  
 **Yavin 4**  
They name the squadron the day after the Death Star is destroyed. Rogue Squadron. Named for the Rebellion's greatest heroes, the ones who didn't make it home. Luke Skywalker and Wedge Antilles stand before the gathered assembly of pilots, crews, and mechanics, and the former draws his lightsaber, angling it aloft towards the distant stars.  
  
"Jyn Erso once said that Rebellions were built on hope,” he tells them. “And she and Rogue One gave their lives so that the galaxy might have hope, that they might persist and persevere in spite of their sacrifice. They cannot be here to celebrate that hope, my friends. They cannot be here to share in our triumphs, or to share in our burdens. But though they are not here, though they cannot fight beside us, they are still here in spirit. As long as the hope Jyn Erso and her friends gave the galaxy survives, they will live on. But only if we remember them. Therefore, I hereby christen this squadron Rogue Squadron, in memory of absent friends and fallen heroes. They are one with the Force, and the Force is with them. Let their memories, their legacies, and their sacrifices not be in vain."   
  
Wedge lifts his drink, and the assembled company does the same.   
  
_"Rogue One,"_ he says, a look of stardust in his eyes. _"May the Force be with you."_  
 _  
_ _Wedge Antilles and Luke Skywalker never met Jyn Erso of Rogue One. All they know of her are stories, rumors and whispers spread from pilot to pilot and squadron to squadron. Nor, for that matter, did they ever meet General Merrick of Blue Squadron, Admiral Raddus of the Profundity_ _, or any of the other gallant pilots who gave their lives over the world of Scarif. And yet, they can feel the weight of their sacrifice, and they know in their hearts that it is their duty to ensure that the fallen are not erased by politicking or the shifting of time.  
  
_ _They are Rogue Squadron. They will fight on. And they will remember.  
***_ _  
Remember me_  
 _Though I have to travel far_  
 _Remember me_  
 _Each time you hear a sad guitar_  
 _Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be_  
 _Until you're in my arms again_  
 _Remember me_ _  
***  
_ **Fest  
** _  
_Word of Rogue One spreads across the galaxy. From system to system, planet to planet, the names of Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor, and the others become sparks of hope for the thousands of resistance movements across the stars. From all walks of life, from every corner of the stars, new movements rise, filled with the desire to avenge the fallen and drive back the forces of tyranny and oppression. Scarif, Jedha, Edau. Alderaan. Names of distant worlds become rallying cries. Names of outcasts become those of martyrs.  
  
For the first time in an eternity, hope fills the galaxy once more.  
  
On the world of Fest, a man named Gael loads his blaster, determined to see that his old friend is not forgotten. He holds a guitar in his other hand, one he hasn't gotten the chance to play in what feels like an eternity. A band of Resistance members stand beside him, holding not arms and ammunition but musical instruments. They look over at the makeshift memorial, at the faces of those who have fallen to the Empire. In the center of the holographic images is the face of a man who was once one of them, a man who died for the same cause on a distant world so far away. Though only the man named Gael can mourn his fall personally, the others can still mourn the loss of their allies in the Rebellion. But though this is a time for sadness, it is also a time of memory.   
  
As Gael plays his instrument in solemn silence and reflection, the rest of the soldiers pause as they too remember Cassian Andor. Though they cannot remember him as personally as their leader can, they still take the time to remember his sacrifice, and his promise of Alliance assistance and reinforcements. Though he cannot be here to free them, the sight of the Rebel corvettes breaking over the horizon is proof enough of his word.   
  
They will remember.  
 **  
Jedha**  
The surviving Partisans of Saw Gerrera guide their ships out of the orbit of their desolate moon, refusing to look back. Their home is gone. Their leader is dead. And yet, even in these trying times, there is still a glimmer of hope.  
  
Hope. Rebellions are built on hope.   
  
One of the X-Wing pilots reflects upon those this world has lost. The local boy, the cargo pilot who risked everything to give his home a fighting chance. The pair of Guardians, protectors of the Temple of Kyber, distant descendants of an Order long thought dead. Saw Gerrera, the firebrand, the war-torn leader who died unafraid, screaming his defiance to the very last. And the outsider, the girl who left too soon. All of them, and so many others, taken by the cruelty of the Empire.   
  
They will run no longer, she decides.   
  
She will fight, even if her brother and sister partisans refuse to carry on. She will join this fleeting Alliance, and carry the fiery defiance of her old order to the front-lines of this expansive galactic conflict. Her brothers and sisters from Jedha are slain, but their determination and fire have not died. As long as the last son or daughter of this moon continues to fight, their legacy will endure, their battle will continue.  
  
She will mourn for Jedha. But more than that, she will mourn for the Rebellion’s loss.   
She will join them, and she will remember.  
  
***  
 _Remember me_  
 _Though I have to say goodbye_  
 _Remember me_  
 _Don't let it make you cry_  
 _For even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart_  
 _I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart_  
  
 _Remember me_  
 _Though I have to travel far_  
 _Remember me_  
 _Each time you hear a sad guitar_  
 _Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be_  
 _Until you're in my arms again_  
 _Remember me_ _  
_***  
 **  
Lah’mu** _  
The return to Lah'mu is solemn. The Force ripple once named Jyn Erso stands beside her Papa, with her mother in between. They stand together, unseen by the others on the planet, looking over the farm that was once their home. None of them speak a word. Behind them, Cassian, Bodhi, Baze, Chirrut, and K2 accompany the rest of Rogue One, the shuttle looming in the distance.  
  
"We're home, my Stardust," Galen says after a moment.   
  
Jyn looks at him, a smile crossing her face.  
  
"Do you think the galaxy will remember us?" Cassian asks.   
  
Jyn nods. "Yes," she says, lifting a shimmering hand and pointing in the direction of Yavin Four. "I think they will remember."   
  
_


End file.
